In telecommunications infrastructure installations, equipment for switching, cross-connecting and inter-connecting a variety of devices is used. Much of these devices are installed in telecommunications equipment racks to permit organized, high-density installations to be achieved in limited space available for equipment. Due to the increasing demand for telecommunications system capacity, it is desirable to increase the density of connections within a given space that can be achieved. Commensurate with the demand for increased capacity from the same installation footprint is a desire to improve the organization and handling of the cables used to link the equipment within the installation and the outside plant and facilities cables.
One approach to increasing system capacity within an installation is the use of higher speed, higher capacity telecommunications cables, whether copper or optical fiber. These higher speed, higher capacity cables require that more strict minimum bend radius protections are in place to maintain data flow. Improvements to the ability of the equipment within a telecommunications installation to provide bend radius protection are desirable.